You've gone too far
by Murder Rose
Summary: When Ace goes to far, and hurts Snake for the last time resulting in him leaving will Ace be able to fix his mistake before it's too late. First two chapters have been edited
1. I'm home

**You've Gone Too Far**

**Summary:**When Ace goes to far, and hurts Snake for the last time resulting in him leaving will Ace be able to fix his mistake before it's too late.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Powerpuff girls, or the character Snake and Ace of the Gangreen Gang I recieve no profit from publishing this.

**Warnings:** M/M domestic violence sorta of, Angst

**I'm sorry for spelling Mistakes and errors in this, I did not have this beta'd and if you see mistakes please inform me and I will fix them as quickly as possible**

* * *

**Snake's POV**

_How would you deal with it? How would you deal with being in love with someone who most likely see's you as a cheap fuck? How could you take it if their anger towards others resulted in you being hurt by your own lover's hands. How..._

_I dealt with it for a while. His plans would go wrong or the powerpuff girls showed up and stopped us, which also resulted in a violent beating from them to before we can do any real damage. And once we returned to the club house another beating from him to me as a result knowing his plan was stupid and not organized and that once again because of his carelessness he got his plans foiled by three no more than five or six year old girls who despite their size fucked up him and four other members of his gang. _

_Yeah this was my life for a little while but I never questioned him or my treatment because stupidly enough I was in love. I was in love with a thug. I was in love with a stupid idiotic thug who despite all the pain he caused me could make me feel so good when he wanted to. _

_But then he went too far. He fucked up real bad. He crossed the point of no return. He screwed up._

_Ace screwed up. _

**Flash Back**

We just came back from another foiled plan and as usual we were all beaten and brusied by the powerpuff girls. And Ace as usual was on an adrenaline induced rage. He was angry that much was clear. I wasn't even one step into the club house before I'm hit in the back if the head by what I can only guess as Ace's fist. I don't get up that will only make it worse and I don't want him to hurt himself anymore than he already is because of the energy and strength he is putting into hurting me. He starts throwing insults at me.'Weakling' and 'worthless being' are thrown into his screaming. I can see Billy, Arturo and Grubber hanging back not wanting to get in the way of Ace's wrath and honestly I dont't blame them.

"Damnit Snake you fuck everything up! You can't do anything right! This is your fault" **Your the only one that see's it that way. **I wish I could say this out loud but I just continue to take his physical and verbal abuse. "This is why no one will ever want. This is why your mother didn't want you." It snapped. That paitence I had for Ace because I loved him. It was gone now. I'm angry, I'm Hurt, I'm ashamed I fell in love with this...this...Monster. I'm ashamed I took his physical abuse and emotional abuse. I'm Done. He's gone too Far.

It's funny because the second he registered what he said he stopped. He didn't hit me, or scream at me. He just looked and I could tell even behind the sunglasses he refused to take off, that he was stunned with himself. Stunned by his words. He knew I gave him everything. My heart, My soul, My Virginity, My trust. He knew. He knew he went to far.

Usually after sex on those rare days when we aren't tired enough to sleep yet he'll talk to me. He holds me tight to his naked body with his arms wrapped around me and caress my hair and we'll talk. He doesn't have those stupid sunglasses on that I've come to hate. No I can see the beautiful Topaz and Amber colored eyes that he hides with them. On one of those rare nights we talked about my mother and I.

So he knew she was a subject never to be brought up in anger or in a attempt to hurt me.

He knew she would be the last straw.

I shakily stood from the ground using all the strength that I had that was weilded by my anger. "**Enough**" I ground this out through my teeth because I didn't trust my voice to continue. Because even though I'm full of rage for Ace, I still feel like that teenage girl who has just discovered her boyfriend cheated on her with her best friend only to have it thrown in her face infront of the entire school and run out that cafeteria from that cruel laughs and the irony of knowing he was cheating from the start but sadly knew you also became addicted to the love story you kind of created.

"I'm done with you. Your an asshole and a bastard and I'm done." I shakily moved pass Ace towad the door of the club house passing the looks of shock from the rest of the gang.

I'm so close to leaving so close to freedom and It taste so good but he _needs_ to know the real story. _He needs to know I lied._

I turn back and look over my shoulder at the back at his head partly grateful I won't ever see it again. But mostly devasted I won't see it ever again. "Oh, and Ace I'm a Liar. A _liar_ who put up with all your shit. I ran away from home, so don't _even _pretend you know my mother or me"

**_End of Flash Back_**

_Those were my last words as snake, as the idiot who believed in Ace for the better. My name is Sanford Ingleberry. I'm going home. I'm going to walk the same street that has that cute little row of run down houses until I reach the blue one on the corner. Hopefully behind that door rests my mother the person who loves me unconditionally, even if she doesn't always understand me. _

_Goodbye Ganggreen. I'm Going home. My real home._

* * *

**Ace's POV**

_I did it. I finally did it. I ran him away. I ran away the person who learned to not only love me Ace but me _**Ace D. Copular_. _**_He understood me like no other. He went along with everything I ever did, no matter how stupid or dangerous but he went along with it just because he loved me. He gave me everything his heart, his soul, his Virginity, his trust. And I just ran him away._

_He may not know it but he is my everything. He is the only who can make me feel as if I'm on cloud nine. Or when he is really sweet at our moments alone in the Junk yard just wandering around and wanting to get away when he gently turns to me and smile and just takes my sunglasses and kisses me on the lips make me feel worthy to do whatever the hell I want. _

_And I just destroyed him. I just did the thing I was afraid my anger was going to do for the months that this has been happening. I need help. I need snake. In my eyes he was perfection to the T. _

_He was just the right height at 5'8 to be kissed compared to my 6'1. He is slender but not skinny. His hair is long but not to long to be mistaken as a girls. He was perfect. _

_I realized the rest of the gang are looking at me for reaction, for order because they don't understand the deepth of Snake and My relationship. _

"What the fuck are all you idiots standing around for? Get some sleep because we need to recharge to work on out next big scam tomorrow. I won't have you idiots too tired to work tomorrow" I grunt at them.

They all scramble for their normal sleeping places, acting as if nothing happened. As if Snake never left and as if he was laying down on the mattress in the seperate part of the clubhouse waiting for me to come to bed.

So I try to do the same even if my heart just broke in two.

From my Own stupid Actions

* * *

**Snake's POV**

I can feel the cold piercing my face causing my eyes to water or maybe that was the pain that I just walked out on the one person I truly loved. I would do anything for him, no matter how crazy it may have been thats just how Ace and I worked.

That's when I noticed how far I walked I was in a small run down neighborhood but there just as I remember was a little blue house, sitting on the corner of the street. I remember she painted the house that color because it reminder her of the sky in the country on a nice summer day. I smiled, she was fun and loving like that. One of the many reasons why I loved her; she was nice, funny and sweet. She was what every mom should be,perfect.

It took me a second to register the fact that my feet weren't moving, I took a shaky deep breath and continued down the street. I was shaking, I was nervous and most of all scared. What if she dosen't want me? Or what if they moved? How would that look?

_Knock, Knock and some old lady answers "Oh who are yo- OH MY LORD YOUR GREEN AAAAHHHH BOB CALL THE POWERPUFF GIRLS THERE'S A GREEN MONSTER AT THE DOOR WANTING TO EAT MY BRAINS."_

That would be the most unfortunate thing to happen right at this moment but I keep walking anyway until I finally reach the little blue house. I take a huge shaky breathe and put out my hand and knock on the little white door.

The door opens and there _she_ is. Her hair blue like mine, big brown eyes and her white skin. Her eyes grow wide when she see's me "sanford" was all she said before she pulled me into a bone crushing hug while sobbing. I've now noticed I'm crying too and in my mother's arms. I now know for sure I'm home

_My real home_

* * *

**Ace's POV **

_It's funny because I kind of expected him to come threw that door any minute. Any minute and just come and lay down in our bed and I'd say I'm sorry and we would go to sleep in each others arms. But sadly I knew he wasn't cominng back. I broke our golden rule; never mention his mother. _

_Most people would be upset that he lied to me about his mother and how he ran away but I just can't bring myself to be mad at him. I've done so much worse than lie to him. You wanna know why I can't be mad at him?_

_It's because I'm in love with him. _

_I, Ace D. Copular, of the gangreen was in love and drove him away, with my anger._

_I will fix my mess._

_I will get Snake Back._

_My Snake._

* * *

_Read and Review_


	2. Our Unconventional family

**You've Gone Too Far**

**Summary:**When Ace goes to far, and hurts Snake for the last time resulting in him leaving will Ace be able to fix his mistake before it's too late.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Powerpuff girls, or the character Snake and Ace of the Gangreen Gang, I recieve no profit from publishing this.

**Warnings:** M/M domestic violence sorta of, Angst

**I'm sorry for spelling Mistakes and errors in this, I did not have this beta'd and if you see mistakes please inform me and I will fix them as quickly as possible**

* * *

**Snake's POV**

"Oh my baby; You came home" Melinda Ingerleberry, My mother cried as she hugged me tighter. When she let go she led me to our tiny living room. It was yellow with old black furniture. She sat down with me on the couch. I noticed the pictures on our tiny coffee table. It was me and my mom sitting in the park under a tree when I was eight. I smiled at the memory. "San, are you OK?" My mom asked, her tears growing soft "Yes, m-mo-mom" I said stumbling over the word. "Are you staying for goo- good?" "Yes mom, I'm here to stay" I said she then was pulled into another embrace "Oh darling Let me show me too your room" My mom said standing and walking down a small hall way. Soon we stopped in front of a small wooden door that said in cute bubble letters. **Sanford**

I Pushed open the door to find a room that looked exactly as I remember a tiny child size bed in the middle of the room, with a small plastic toy box at the end of the bed and small chest that holds my old clothes. I smiled remembering the happy memories between me and my mother. And went and layed down on _My_ bed.

Well some stuff was going to have to go and others could stay but mostly I would be in my room at my home

_My room._

_My home._

Those were my last thoughts before I fell into a deep sleep. But sadly not a Peaceful sleep.

_"Snake? Snake? Snake? Come on he didn't mean it. He made a mistake he loves you he'd die for you. Your all he's ever wanted_

_But it hurt so much, the things he said. The venom in his voice, he's never said a thing to me; about being with me, we didn't even have an officail title. Does he want me._

I woke with a cry and a choked sob stuck in my throat. Ace didn't want me. I was the only one with feelings.

_Oh my god. He didn't love, I was just another member of the gang. I fell in love and broke my heart all on my own._

I let the tears openly flow. I stayed so long for nothing, let him hit me for nothing. All for nothing. As slowly laid down and cried into the silent darkness with only my sobs and my self.

My chest was tight but not from crying, but from realization. No, worse

_Heart break_.

* * *

**Ace's POV**

I listen to my back crack as I stand up from my chair I slept in last night because I couldn't bring myself to sleep in that bed without him, it was just to empty, to lonely.

Well It's not I don't deserve this pain. I've done a horrible thing, I need this punishment. I mad at myself but I can't shack the fond mermory when I first woke with a backache from sleeping in that awkward position. I got lectured for an hour on how it was I need to take better care of myself, and that if I plan on sleeping in that sitting position, I need to atleast get a padded chair from an old car. He cared, he always did.

My depression, and anger return, time to get up."Get your Lazy asses up" the gang starts groaning but get's up anyway. I look at the closest thing I have to a family and think of sort of roles that we each took on as this disfuntional family.

Me: Dad, leader, boss

Lil' arturo: Middle brother, smart one, annoying

Big billy: Oldest brother, idiot, Jock of the kids

Grubber: Dumb little brother

Wow, our unconventional. Minus the mom I guess. Snake would be the mom. He was caring, perfect, and loving as well as nuturing. Perfect mother material. But we need a mother. We need Snake.

No. I don't do single parent, I don't give up on my love. I don't give up on my kids. I'm going to get him back, even if I have to get rid of those powerpuff girls to get to him.

* * *

Read and Review


	3. Mother and Son

**You've Gone Too Far**

**Summary:**When Ace goes to far, and hurts Snake for the last time resulting in him leaving will Ace be able to fix his mistake before it's too late.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Powerpuff girls, or the character Snake and Ace of the Gangreen Gang, I recieve no profit from publishing this.

**Warnings:** M/M domestic violence sorta of, Angst

**I'm sorry for spelling Mistakes and errors in this, I did not have this beta'd and if you see mistakes please inform me and I will fix them as quickly as possible**

**Also chapter One and two have been changed so I would suggest going back and read**** them.**

* * *

**Snake's POV**

I woke up in a room I at first didn't recognized, but soon remembered yesterdays events. My heart clenched from my realization of Ace and My realationship. But I also felt relieved from the fact, that I was indeed home, with my mother, the only person who loves me unconditionally.

I smile at the thought of being able to live like a normal teenager, with a normal family and never question when I will eat again. Speaking of eating I believe that delicous smell coming from the little tiled floor kitchen, is bacon. And maybe pancakes, possibly eggs.

I slowly roll out of bed, and stumble into the bathroom, that I remeber being in the narrow hallway that lead to the living room and kitchen. I turn on the light, and turn the water and wash my face of all the tear tracks before stopping to actually look at myself in the mirror. I look troubled but at the same time relieved.

"Sanford" I hear my mother call my name from the other side of the door. "I'll be out in a minute Mom just washing up." I hear her leave with a timid okay. I feel bad for messing with her nerves by leaving all the those years ago. I had no reason to upset her. I feel guilt slowly start seeping into to my heart for the damage and pain I've caused her. I exit the bathroom and head to the kitchen. Amazing, is the only word to describe the food my mother prepared for breakfeast.

There is Pancakes, Toast, Waffles, Eggs; scrambled and sunny side up, and bacon and sasauge. She really made everything perfect. Just like when I was a kid. Ok maybe not this extravagent but still she put work into making food. And honestly it paid off. I thanked her before making a plate and thats when I realized how hungry I really was. I had one of each and ate until my stomach hurt.

"San, We need to talk" My mother breaks the silence that was already only filled with the sound of my chewing on the food piled onto my plate.

"About?" I know that was kind of rude, especially when speaking to my mother but the manners that were ingraved into me, kind of rubed away over the years with the guys. I mean don't get me wrong, they can have their moments of intelligence but they weren't educated enough to really have intellectual conversations with. And the only time where I could Ace to articulate and put deep thought into something is when it involved the powerpuff girls, and even still those plans didn't go very far.

My mother clears her throat as if she knows it will be something I don't want to do. "I think that you should return to school" she says this timidly and quietly, as if she is afraid of my reaction.

I dropped my fork immeaditly to my plate and stare at her with my 'Please let this be a Cruel, Cruel joke that your playing on me' but her only response is to look at me with sad eyes and respond this is 'what's best for you honey. Education is important. If you ever want to move on to bigger and better things than your going to need something to ride on' kind of look.

Yeah I read a lot into looks. "Mom I can't. They won't accept me. I'm green" I feel my blood start to rise. She just doesn't understand. She isn't green and to make it worse she isn't gay. Townsville isn't exactly the most homosexual friendly town. It's full of steoro-typical homophobes. One look and next thing you know they think you are fantasing about having their dick balls deep up your ass or you have your dick balls deep up they're ass. "You don't get it. Your skin is pale. Your skin is normal. You can walk down the street. You can live a normal life. I CAN'T do that! Do you understand that? I can't BECAUSE I'M FUCKING GREEN" by the end of my little panic attack/rant I'm shaking with anger and I didn't even realize until now that I'm standing. I was screaming.

You know you can read so much into people by there eyes. Like when a little girl first see's the new barbie doll or brat doll on christmas day. Or When you see a business man return to his car only to discover that its been vandalised by a bunch of punk ass teenage kids and have his nostrils flare. But the most informative action of emotions to me is unshed tears.

Unshed tears Are like signs on a road. A road to upsetting tears but still like you haven't made it that far yet. Your close to the end of your Journey. My Mom wasn't at the end of her journey yet. I put my mom on that journey, and I'm sure more than once.

My anger subsides and I start to shake from the emotions my body has been put through in these last 48 hours or so. "I'm...I'm so so sorry" is all I get out before I'm running. I don't know where in the house or out of our house, I'm just running; going where my legs take me. Tears are now pouring down my face. I don't get far. I make it to the end of the street before I just can't run anymore. I just have to stop. I sit on the corner and just bawl my eyes out.

_I'm a screw up, an idiot, a green monster. I'm flawed and I'm a mistake and I don't deserve to be happy but my anger should not be taken out to make my mother sad._

_Time to Man Up._

I take a deep breath, wipe my eyes and will my legs to start walking back toward my house. When I reach my front porch my mom is sitting there waitng for me I asume, with a far away look in her eyes. I walk toward her and sit down next to her with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry Mom" I say with in a quiet voice. I said it so softly that I wasn't sure for a minute if she actually heard me. I chuckle inside my head. Ace always said I was soft spoken when apologetic. The sudden thought of him brought back good and bad memories.

I'm brought out of my musings by a hand on my knee. I look up and lock eyes with my mother. She gives me a sad but also apologertic smile as well.

"Me too San. I may have to work another job but I'll see if I can get you a private tutor how about that?" She's trying. She really is, I shouldn't make her work more than she already has to.

"No, Mom, I'll tough it out. You don't need to get a second job. We'll make it. I promise" I smile at her with fake enthuism but she seems to buy it. She'll pulls me into a tight hug. When we finish hugging we just sit there, my head on her shoulder, her arm around my body.

"I love you San. I've missed You" We stare up, at bright townsville morning sun.

"Me too, Mom. Me too" We just stay that way enjoying the relaxing in the townsville sun.

_Mother and Son. Together._

* * *

here you go enjoy


End file.
